When I stood at your Place
by Crazy-M.D's
Summary: A 2 Shot story based on two partially similar episodes of CID of early ERA.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

 _Guys this is a 2 SHOT story. The entire PLOT and THEME is given to me by my Badhi Didi jee.;)_

 _the story is set after two episodes ANOKHA INTEQAAM aired in 2006 and FRAME UP aired in year 2002._

 _ **Frame up** \- Inspector Sudhakar was unintentionally framed by a bank manager who out of anger had killed his senior working in same bank due to a fight between both regarding money. Sudhakar while returning from Mahabeleshwar was stopped at a check post and when his car was checked a dead body was found. Abhijeet sir was acting senior as acp sir was absent. He had behaved quite rudely with sudhakar during that episode. Sudhakar's character is a different one. he showed his anger for abhijeet as calling him crack in front of his informers and saying that he is not trustworthy as he didn't recognize his mother._

 _ **Anokha Inteqam \- ** Abhijeet sir was found helping his friend , an actor in burring a dead cat. The cat was believed to have killed a person but abhijeet sir was not aware of it. The case was transferred to CID SB after that. In last scene of CID SB and in first scene of later continuation in CID, Team had found abhijeet sir injured badly due to a car accident. The accident was induced by a man whom abhijeet sir was taking to forensic for blood test as he was suspected of committing the murder. Later case was solved by CID team._

 _Now guys the story starts with what happened after FRAME UP. Italics are FRAME UP part which is my imagination and my DI's imagination regarding reasons for that behaviour from abhijeet sir's side. and normal font is as PRESENT set after Anokha inteqaam._

 _Hope you all enjoy the story._

* * *

 _The two were walking out from a restaurant when one of them asked from other…_

 _"_ _Sudhakar tune Abhijeet sir ko kyun nahi bulaya..tum uss samaye unse kehte toh…"_

 _The man named sudhakar replied in clear irritation and anger… " kyun bulata main unhe...(looking towards his friend and then again turning his head in front uttered in anger) koi kasar nahi chodhi thi unhone mujhe phaswa ne ki...ek baat tak nahi suni meri..(turning towards his friend in anger with) aur uss DCP ki haan mein haan mila raha tha…(uttering again) jail bhejega mujhe…"_

 _Freddy said while shaking his head… " sudhakar tu abhijeet sir ko galat samajh raha hai…balki sir ne hi…_

 _Sudhakar said in clear irritation… " tum toh rehene do fredrics…tumhe kissi mein kuch galat dikha hai aaj tak? (shaking his head and explaining his friend) apni maa ko na pehchaan paane ka gussa humpe nikalta hai usska…(freddy wanted to interrupt him but heard again) abh tum usski side mat lene lagna…_

 _Freddy shook his head and just said…_

 _"_ _tum unhe galat samajh rahe ho…"_

 _Sudhakar stopped his steps… " main unhe galat samajh raha hun? (freddy stopped too and turned back hearing) fredrics uss aadmi ne mujhe phasane ki har koshish ki hai…meri ek baat nahi suni ussne…Acp sir hote toh woh meri baat zaroor sunte..."_

 _Freddy just looked at his friend and knowing about his temper as well as about his little dislike attitude for Abhijeet kept silent and just said… " theek hai…(trying to make situation easy) abh chalein?_

 _Sudakar uttered in anger while started walking again… " nahi tum jaao apne (chewing tone) Abhijeet sir ke paas…"_

 _Freddy silently shook his head and followed his friend as both were going to take a small walk to home._

Some officers had already moved out of bureau as it was almost late evening and after these some days of tension, today they wanted to relax. Some went home while some decided to spend some time with friends.

But three people were still inside bureau, two were busy in some last pending works while the other person was talking on phone inside his cabin.

The two glanced towards each other and towards their senior and after seeing him keeping the phone inside his pocket immediately turned their heads down in order to seem busy.

The senior came out of his cabin and after seeing the two still busy with files asked as…

" arrey Daya freddy tum log gaye nahi?"

Both looked up and standing up Daya replied as… " sir hum bas jaa hi rahe the…"

Freddy too nodded in agreement… " jee sir…"

Acp sir nodded silently with… " chalo theek hai…"

He was moving ahead sensing some restlessness behind him and a smile came on his face after hearing…

" sir woh…"

He turned with… " haan bolo freddy?"

Freddy glanced towards Daya who after finding Acp sir's eyes on him too said hurriedly… " sir woh abhijeet ke upar se abh saare charges…mera matlab…"

Acp sir nodded with… " haan daya sabh theek hai…( a relaxed sigh escaped from both hearts while acp sir continued) tum mil aana ek baar usse..."

He wanted to move out when heard another query as… " sir aap bhi chalenge?"

He stopped but without turning replied as… " nahi freddy tum log mil aao..."

He left the bureau completely after that.

Freddy and daya glanced towards each other but had no words somehow to frame their confusion or query. Daya said simply…

" tum toh chaloge na freddy? (freddy nodded, daya added as) theek hai phir main bas zara apna saman lelun aur files rakh dun…"

Freddy nodded with… " jee sir…mujhe bhi abhi ek do minute lagenge…"

Both headed to wrap up their work before leaving to meet Abhijeet.

Daya asked freddy while picking up his bike keys from table… " freddy chalein…"

Freddy set the last file and nodded with… " chaliye sir…"

At that time his mobile started ringing so he excused and picked up his cell with… " hello Inspector Fredrics here…"

A happy tone came out from his throat which made daya stop in his tracks who was going to leave to wait in parking…

" arrey sudhakar tum…"

Freddy added again… " number bhi change kar liya tumne…"

Daya was looking towards freddy with small smile.

Freddy asked his friend to wait for few minutes and then said to daya as… " sir woh main…thodhi der…

Daya smiled softly and said… " baat karlo freddy tum…itne waqt baad phone kiya hai ussne…meri taraf se bhi hi keh dena…main nikalta hun…tum kal araam se mil lena Abhijeet se…"

Freddy nodded and said to daya before he left completely… " sir abhijeet sir ko kahiyega main…"

Daya interrupted as… " haan chalo main bata dunga usse…tum baat karlo sudhakar se…Good night…"

He left the place completely after receiving same wish from freddy. He was somehow happy and keen to meet abhijeet alone as he had clearly found him a little disturbed even though his smile and teasing they had already witnessed in car while moving to catch culprit. And knowing this person enough now he knew that he will not open up in front of he himself than talking in front of freddy was impossible.

He reached towards his bike in parking and quickly hopping on it started his journey towards Abhijeet's house.

He reached there and after getting down moved towards the house and rang the bell.

After some minutes the door was opened and he saw Abhijeet standing there in casuals. A small smile came on his lips while abhijeet after finding him on door smiled too and invited him in as… " arrey Daya tum iss waqt? (giving him space to enter inside) aao ander…"

Daya entered inside and replied as… " haan bas socha tumse milta chalun…kaisa lag raha hai abh?"

Abhijeet smiled softly and said… " main bilkul theek hun daya…tum betho aur batao kya loge…paani coffee chai ya kuch aur…"

Daya softly while stopping him from going inside… " waise mera dil toh coffee peene ka kar raha hai Abhijeet…(abhijeet nodded and wanted to say something but daya continued) lekin ek shart hai…"

Abhijeet asked in confusion… " kaisi shart?"

Daya with smile… " ki coffee main banauga…"

Abhijeet immediately denied as… " arrey daya abhi abhi bureau se aa rahe ho…tum baitho araam se…main banake lata huna coffee…(with smile) abh main itni bekaar coffee bhi nahi banata hun…"

Daya grabbed his arm and silently made him sit over sofa and said while moving inside kitchen… " baitho tum aur araam karo…aaj hi hospital se aaye ho bata dun tumhe…main banake lata hun coffee…"

Abhijeet still was not comfortable so wanted to deny but after seeing the smile on daya's face and his relaxed state kept quiet and rested his head silently over soft couch.

 _Abhijeet wanted to apologize to sudhakar or atleast clear his position for being rude so when Asha and freddy took the culprit away he turned towards sudhakar with… " sudhakar…woh…"_

 _But sudhakar without listening anything simply asked as… " sir main file complete ker leta hun…"_

 _He left the cabin after that leaving Abhijeet standstill while Daya looked towards Abhijeet and tried to clear Sudhakar as… " Abhijeet woh…"_

 _Abhijeet looked towards daya and shaking his head turned while uttering… " gusse mein hai iss samaye…(daya wanted to say something but can't get anything so stayed put while abhijeet said to him)tum jao daya usske paas…aaj jaldi chale jana ghar usse bhi keh dena…"_

 _Daya asked still standing on same position… " aur tum?"_

 _Abhijeet turned to look at him and simply said after finding a authoritative gaze over him… " main bhi jaldi nikal jaunga…"_

 _Daya left the room after nodding as… " theek hai main usse keh deta hun…(adding) hum saath chalenge.."_

 _Abhijeet turned to deny but found daya already left the cabin so turned his head towards file again as a soft smile came over his lips._

 _Daya came out and coming close towards Sudhakar said… " Sudhakar.."_

 _Sudhakar looked up towards him and Daya continued… " we are sorry…magar dekho sudhakar hum log bhi…_

 _Sudhakar interrupted him as… " Daya tum rehenedo…main samajh gaya hun ki itne saalon ki service ke baad bhi respect aur bhaorsa milna mushkil hai…"_

 _Daya tried to explain him as… " dekho sudhakar aisa nahi hai….hume procedure toh follow karna hi tha na…humne kabhi tum par shak nahi kiya…"_

 _Sudhakar turned his head aside._

 _Asha and freddy who had also arrived there after listening both tried to explain to him as…_

 _Freddy – Daya sir sahi keh rahe hain sudhakar…hume tum par pura vishwas tha…magar tum khud batao jabh tum hi dikki dekhane se mana kar rahe the toh kya shak nahi hota?_

 _Sudhakar (irritated)- lekin maine keh diya tha na ki nahi hai issme kuch…abh main jhooth thodhi bolta…_

 _Asha (softly)- Sudhakar tum…_

 _Sudhakar clearly said… " Asha mujhe koi problem nahi haiki mujhpe shak hua…magar jiss tarah se (glancing inside Acp sir's cabin where Abhijeet was standing) inhone mere saath bartav kiya hai mujhe problem usse hai…kya itna bhi bhaorsa nahi hai kya?_

 _The three looked towards each other unable to explain him anything more as even in their hearts all three at some point were confused of felt bad with that attitude of abhijeet._

 _Sudhakar jerked his head and said again now…_

 _"_ _waise mujhe tum sabh ko kuch batana tha…"_

 _The three exchanged confused glances. Freddy asked as… " kya?"_

 _A soft smile came over sudhakar's lips as he answered… " meri mahabaleshwar wali property joh main kaafi waqt se nikalna chah raha tha bahot ache daamo mein bik gayi hai…"_

 ** _( in the episode FRAME UP it was shown that sudhakar had went to mahableshwar to check about his property only.)_**

 _Freddy hugged his friend happily with… " arrey sudhakar yeh toh bahot acha hua yaar…"_

 _Asha(shaking hands with him)- congratulations sudhakar…_

 _Daya too congratulated him softly._

 _Freddy asked… " phir sudhakar humari treat?"_

 _Sudhakar nodded with… " bilkul...lekin kabh (adding in tease) koi hume chuti de toh…_

 _Daya interrupted him as… " Abhijeet ka kehna hai aaj sabh jaldi nikal jayein…main yahi batana aaya tha waise…"_

 _Freddy (happily)- phir toh pakka…_

 _Sudhakar smiled and said… " theek hai phir aaj Kamal Dhabe pe?"_

 _All nodded happily trying to cheer up sudhakar, while Daya looked towards Cabin where Abhijeet was talking with somebody over phone. He sighed and said…_

 _"_ _sudhakar I am sorry main nahi aa paunga.."_

 _Asha (confused)- lekin daya kyun? Abhijeet sir bhi man jayenge aaj toh…chalo na tum…sir bhi aayenge…_

 _Daya glanced towards sudhakar who after listening Abhijeet's name showed himself busy._

 _Daya sighed and denied again as… " nahi asha main…"_

 _Here Abhijeet who was coming out from ACP sir cabin few minutes back had heard everything but restrained himself from indulging in between all so simply stepped back when received a call from DIG sir._

 _DIG sir asked him about whole and after taking details about everything said…_

 _"_ _Abhijeet let sudhakar know that we didn't meant to accuse him but were just following a procedure…Say sorry to him from our side."_

 _Abhijeet said softly… " sure sir"_

 _He came out of Acp sir's cabin after shaking his head as heard Daya's reply and simply said…_

 _"_ _DIG sir ka phone tha keh rahe the ki Sudhakar ko humari taraf se sorry Bolna…(he said glancing towards sudhakar and then continued as) aaj bahot bhaag dodh hogayi hai…tum log bhi jaldi nikal jana…main bhi abhi apne informer se milne jaa raha hun..(to daya) daya main wahin se nikal jaunga…tum bhi chale jana acha?"_

 _All nodded and wished him while daya sighed and on further query from Freddy about joining them on treat nodded now while Sudhakar who wanted to ask Abhijeet once pulled himself back completely as it was indeed a task he would do forcefully._

He came back from his thoughts after feeling a soft pat on his shoulder and when opened his eyes found daya standing there with concerned eyes who asked…

" Abhijeet, kya hua? Sir dard ho raha hai?"

Abhijeet shook his head in no and after straightening himself a bit said with soft smile… " nahi daya main theek hun…bas aankh lag gayi thi shayad…"

Daya handed him a cup and while grabbing other sat on chair in his front with…

" thakan toh hogi hi…sidhe operation ke baad kaam per joh lag gaye the tum (abhijeet sipped his coffee with a smile now) pata hai kitna blood loss hua tha tumhe?"

Abhijeet said nothing while daya now said in low tone… " main darr gaya tha bahot…(in pain) aur tum mujhe dekhkar behosh hogaye the…

Abhijeet who was going to take a sip completely spilled his coffee with a laughter blaster which he got after that comment…

He said while laughing…. " hahaha…Daya…tum..hahaha…main tumhe dekhkar behosh hogaya tha? Hahaha…(he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head due to so many jerks so stopped with) Ahhh…"

Daya who was in shock came back with that and immediately moving ahead took the mug from abhijeet's hands while saying in angry tone… " mana kia haina sir hilane se jyada…(he softly gripping his head and helped him in resting it over couch while abhijeet was smiling softly in whole) hans kyun rahe ho abh bhi…"

Abhijeet said with smile… " tum itne bhi darawne nahi dikhte abh ki main behosh hojata tumhe dekhkar…"

Daya was shocked after hearing that but a small smile came over his face as he standing up now moved inside abhijeet's room without saying anything.

Abhijeet feeling he had hurt daya said… " arrey daya main bas Mazak…

Daya came back and ordered abhijeet as… " utho…(abhijeet looked towards him in confusion while daya added softly) andar araam se baith jana…chalo…"

Abhijeet stood up with daya's help feeling his head spinning a little while he walked towards his room.

Daya made him lie down comfortably and then moving out brought both their coffee mugs and said while handing him one…

" abh nahi girana acha…"

Abhijeet looked towards his face and after finding concern couldn't help his smile as he knew now daya avoiding to say anything to prevent him from jerking or moving head while laughing, he took that mug with smile and asked to change the topic as… " freddy nahi aaya? Waise mujhe laga tha woh aayega?"

Daya said while sitting down… " haan woh aa raha tha magar sudhakar ka call aagaya issliye ruk gaya…"

Abhijeet asked after few moments… " kaisa hai sudhakar? Itne waqt baad?"

Daya said while glancing towards abhijeet who suddenly was looking more silent… " theek hai…abh dekho freddy hi batayega…tumhe kya hua?"

Abhijeet said silently… " kuch nahi…"

Daya sensed his silence so said in tease to cheer him up… " yaad hai kitna kuch sunaya tha tumne usse jabh woh uss case mein phans gaya tha…hahaha…."

Abhijeet looked towards daya and said in low tone… " kitna dukh huya hoga usse daya…itne saalon ki service ke baad koi ek banda aake usse yeh kahe hi usse uss par shak hai…bharosa nahi…bina kissi wajah hi zaleel karde.."

Daya sensed something wrong so tried to explain his friend… " yeh toh hai abhijeet magar yeh sabh toh humari job ka hissa hai yaar…aur kya zaleel kiya haan?…"

Abhijeet turned towards daya and said… " humari job mein apne colleagues per bharosa hona bhi bahot mayene rakhta hai daya…"

Daya looked at him and said… " yeh toh hai magar tum khud batao kya tum uss position mein kuch aur kar sakte the?"

Abhijeet objected with…. " daya maine karne ki koshish bhi nahi ki thi….joh mujhe karni chahiye thi…(eyeing him as) tumne khud hi toh kaha tha ki main usse phasa raha hun…"

Daya sighed and said… " haan kyunki tum kaafi hyper hogaye the aur usska kaha sun hi nahi rahe the…magar abhijeet (with smile) yaad haina phir agle din ACP sir ne aake kya kaha tha?"

Abhijeet said still thinking… " phir bhi daya…banda apni puri zindagi dene ke baad kuch toh expect karta haina…(low tone) mujhe abh iss baat ka ehsas ho raha hai ki sudhakar ko kaisa laga hoga…jiss tarah maine usse behave kiya tha…mujhe aisa nahi karna tha…"

Daya sighed and tried as… " abhijeet tumne usske ache ke liye hi yeh kiya tha…khud batao ki kya nahi kiya tha? Usska case tumne HQ tak pahochne se bacha liya tha yaad haina tumhe…warna jiss tarah ussne galtiyan kit hi na…pehle wahan police se jhagda aur phir bureau se bhagna…bahot mushkil tha yeh case apne haathon mein rakhna…"

Abhijeet said in low tone… " phir bhi daya…maine…

Daya said in clear anger now… " phir bhi kya haan? Abhijeet tum abh khud jante ho ki jabh case apni team se nikalkar dusri team ke haathon mein aa jata hai toh kya hota hai…(in guilt) hum uss samaye kuch nahi kar paaye…na case apne haahton mein le paaye…warna shayad tumhe yeh sabh…(stressing) tumne usse bachaya tha boss…samajhlo yeh baat…

Abhijeet looked towards daya and found him in sadness though with strong tone so said in smile… " dekho phir bhi tum log mujhe treat per nahi legaye the…"

Daya said in shock… " tumhe pata tha? (Embarrassed after feeling his gaze) I mean…tum toh…

Abhijeet added softly… " main DIG sir se baat ker raha tha? (daya nodded) usse pehle hi main sabh sun chukka tha yaar…(he said in sad smile)…"

Daya after seeing that smile said… " abhijeet…tum jante hona yaar sudhakar humesha se hi…kya kahein…aur uss samaye toh uss par problems bhi bahot thi yaar…"

Abhijeet said softly… " issi baat ka dukh aur guilt hai mujhe daya ki main usse samajh nahi paya…(sighing) bas uss par chillata chala gaya…(added in extreme low tone) sahi kaha tha ussne ki aise aadmi ka kya bharosa joh apni maa ko tak nahi pehchaan paya ho…"

Daya looked towards him and now said in angry tone… " abhijeet har waqt har problem ka solution alag hota hai…tumne alag solution nikala…acha yeh batao…tum khud sudhakar se pooch taach kar sakte the..main kar sakta tha…asha bhi…magar tumne sirf freddy se kaha kyunki tum jante the ki woh dono ache dost hain...sudhakar ko freddy ke saamne open up hone mein waqt nahi lagega..haina?'

Abhijeet just uttered… " baat woh nahi hai daya…theek hai maine issliye freddy se kaha tha..magar kaha hi kyun baat yeh hai (daya shaking his head in complete disappointment) kya mujhe khud uss par bharosa nahi tha?"

Daya looked at him and this time started in angry tone… " toh kya tum ACP sahab ke bare mein bhi yahi kahoge? Abhijeet kam se kam tumne sudhakar ko dusri team ke haathon nahi saunpa tha…koshish kit hi ke usse adhiktar freddy ke saath rakho ki woh bura na mehsoos kare…lekin Acp sahab ne toh…

Abhijeet interrupted him as… " Daya sir uss waqt yahan mojood bhi toh nahi the na…"

Daya in anger.. " baadme toh aagaye the na?"

Abhijeet counterattacked him as… " aur aakar support bhi kiya tha na? chahe indirectly sahi daya…mujhe nahi lagta ki main unlogo ki madad kar raha hota bina sir ke support ke…(looking at him) daya mujhse poochtach nahi hui…kisi ne itna bhi nahi socha ki main hosakta hai jhooth bol raha hun…yeh sabh Sir ke support se hi hua hoga na?"

Daya smiled softly and added in calm tone while standing up… " aur itni der se main bhi tumhe yahi samjha raha hun ki agar tumne support nahi kiya hota toh case aur bhi jyada aage badh jata aur tabh sudhakar ko aur problem hoti….

He left the room after that leaving abhijeet in thinking and after a while abhijeet whispered as… " hmm…shayad…"

* * *

A/N

 **The next chapter has some flashback part and some present part.**

Do read and review guys and in case of any confusions please free to ask.

Really sorry if anything above has hurt anyone is any way.

Thank you so much

Dreamfanatic.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

I am really sorry guys for late update.

My bro is busy in a project because of which my lappy is with him for entire days and then due to my own schedule i was unable to get lappy.

Today i got it so updating.

Thank you so much guys for all the lovely reviews. I am really surprised as i thought that it being based on early era most readers would skip it probably.

Anyways...THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN guys.

Can't reply all right now. Will surely try to give individual thanks in another AN.

* * *

Daya smiled softly and added in calm tone while standing up… " aur itni der se main bhi tumhe yahi samjha raha hun ki agar tumne support nahi kiya hota toh case aur bhi jyada aage badh jata aur tabh sudhakar ko aur problem hoti….

He left the room after that leaving abhijeet in thinking and after a while abhijeet whispered as… " hmm…shayad…"

 _All the officers stood up to wish their senior Good morning as Acp sir entered inside the bureau. He responded to the wish with " Morning…" while now Asha asked him in small smile…_

 _" sir kaisi rahi meeting?"_

 _Acp sir said with smile… " tum logon ne mujhe kabhi nirash nahi kiya hai Asha…issiliye shayad main toh bas praise sunne hi kata hun..(he said while looking at all as sudhakar put his head down, acp sir said while looking towards him) aur mujhe tum logon per pura bhaorsa haiki aisa kabhi aage hoga bhi nahi…"_

 _All nodded in small smiles feeling proud after receiving that compliment from Acp sir._

 _Here Acp sir asked all regarding any case and all and after knowing about an ongoing case nodded while asking them to report him._

 _After almost an 3 hours the team reported back in bureau while fredrics and sudhakar entered inside Acp sir's cabin as Asha, Abhijeet and Daya were trying to take confession from a person they thought were culprit._

 _Fredrics told Acp sir about the case when being asked about it and regarding his belief that they had nabbed the wrong guy while when acp sir asked regarding suspicion from the other three sudhakar uttered in chewing tone… " sir abh yeh toh abhijeet sir hi jaane…"_

 _Acp sir looked towards him and then towards freddy who sighed. Acp sir simply said to both to carry out their investigation and put forth their suspicion to the other three too._

 _Freddy nodded with… " jee sir…hume waqt hi nahi mila batane ka…(he said looking towards sudhakar)."_

 _Acp sir called daya inside his cabin when the case was finally solved and asked him regarding the matter between sudhakar and Abhijeet._

 _Acp sir asked him as… " daya yeh sudhakar aur Abhijeet ko kya hua hai…(glancing towards them from his cabin window) sudhakar ukhda hua lag raha hai kuch abhijeet se…"_

 _Daya sighed and told him about all and about sudhakar's attitude as well regarding abhijeet's anger and his way of dealing with everything as he himself was feeling odd and just couldn't discuss it with abhijeet._

 _Acp sir nodded and simply asked him to leave as… " acha daya tum jao abhi..(daya looked towards him confused at his silence but turned to leave when acp sir ordered as) aur baaki sabhko bhi bula lo…mujhe kuch discuss karna hai…"_

 _Daya feeling confused simply called everyone inside. Acp sir discussed something regarding a case they were referred to by HQ and in between suddenly said to Abhijeet as…_

 _" waise abhijeet (abhijeet focused more on him) DIG keh rahe the ki tumne bahot harshly apne hi officer se deal kiya tha…kya yeh sach hai haan?"_

 _Sudhakar uttered to freddy… " DIG inse jyada samajhta hai hume…"_

 _Abhijeet feeling odd with that comment rather a insult too as already received such comments from everyone but just said… " I am sorry sir main aage se dhyaan rakhunga…"_

 _Daya looked at him and then towards Acp sir and wanted to say at least something but heard again from Acp sir in little harsh tone now…_

 _" haan bilkul jarrorat hai Abhijeet...(abhijeet looking towards him in shock while he continued) jaante hona ki sudhakar kitne saalon se service mein hai haan?"_

 _Abhijeet downed his head completely while Asha and Daya glanced towards each other and wanted to protect Abhijeet but…_

 _" Abhijeet itne saalon ki service ke baad kya woh itna bhi trust nahi deserve karta humse ?(disappointed tone ) mujhe tumse yeh umeed nahi thi abhijeet…kam se kam tumhe toh trust show karna tha…aur phir DIG sir ne tumse kaha bhi tha ki yeh case woh dusri team ko dedenge…problem kya thi haan ussme?"_

 _Sudhakar looked towards him in complete shock, Acp sir continued… " woh log apne hisaab se baat karte sudhakar se…investigation karte…kyunki Sudhakar ne humare saath kaam kiya hai unke saath nahi…lekin tumhe aisa…"_

 _Abhijeet uttered in low tone… " I am sorry sir…main…"_

 _Acp sir said again after few seconds… " unhe sorry ki bhi jarrorat nahi padhti chahe woh log usska ghar check karte…usse kadi poochtaach karte…lock up mein rakhte…usske call records…bank records waghera sabh…"_

 _By now Both Daya and asha even Freddy were completely aware that where this was going. The three were glancing towards the two pin points in room with smiles and proud in eyes as finally understood that why that harsh behavior was coming from Abhijeet's side while we're seeing the agitation of sudhakar too._

 _Acp sir played his final card with… " Abhijeet tumhe sudhakar se sorry kehna chahiye…naheen…"_

 _Abhijeet looked towards him and turning behind faced sudhakar and started as… " Sudhakar I am sor.."_

 _Sudhakar didn't let him complete and said… " nahi sir please…( the three pairs of eyes smiled while sudhakar after looking at them turned to look towards ACP sir and said) sir galti meri thi…maine hi apni gaadi ki dikki dikahne se mana kiya tha halanki mujhe aisa nahi karna tha..( a clear teasing glance he ignored from freddy's side) balki mujhe Abhijeet sir se…mujhe sorry karna chahiye kyunki maine sir ko najane kya kya keh diya aur phir…"_

 _A smile appeared on Acp sir's face but he said… " magar sudhakar Abhijeet ne case dusri team ke haathon mein jaane se bachane ke liye tumhare saath aise behave kiya yeh toh galat…"_

 _Sudhakar said completely turning his head down…. " nahi sir main samajh gaya hun…(he said after glancing towards Abhijeet) Abhijeet sir ne joh kiya mere ache ke liye kiya hai…agar case kisi doosri team ke haath chala jata toh shayad woh log meri itni kadr bhi na karte…balki shayad main aur phans jata…"_

 _Acp sir said in small smile now to sudhakar… " Sudhakar shak karna humari job ka hissa hai magar trust rakhna bhi humari job hi hume sikhati hai…agar Abhijeet ko tumpar bharosa na hota toh woh badhi asaani se yeh case doosri team ke haathon saunp sakta tha magar ussne aisa nahi kiya…"_

 _Abhijeet was standing silently feeling completely ODD and SHY with the proud looks and smiling gazes that we was receiving from the other three._

 _Acp sir said finally… " chalo abh mujhe lagta hai bahot samajh gaye hain sabh…apne kaam karke abh ghar nikal jao sabh…(to abhijeet ) tum abhijeet abhi issi waqt jaa rahe ho…( abhijeet confused daya in fear ) daya ne mujhe bataya tha ki kal tumhe fever tha kaafi jyada magar case ke chakkar mein tum kho gaye…(abhijeet looked towards daya in anger who averted his eyes) usspe gussa mat karo aur niklo abh chalo…"_

 _All uttered... " jee sir…"_

 _All were moving out from cabin when acp sir called abhijeet at last as … " Abhijeet…(abhijeet turned towards him) good work…"_

 _Abhijeet exited the room completely with small smile after just nodding to his senior._

Here freddy again grabbed the phone and while sitting over chair in relax mode began as… " sudhakar kaise ho yaar tum? Itne waqt baad…

Sudhakar replied in soft tone… " yaar bas yahan waqt hi nahi mila…main theek hun bilkul tum kaise ho? …waise tum chale jaate abhijeet sir se milne…main phir kabhi phone…

Freddy was shocked after hearing that so began teasingly… " tum sachem theek ho?"

Sudhakar replied confusingly… " kyun? Kya hua?"

Freddy smiled with… " nahi TUM mujhse Abhijeet sir se milne ke liye keh rahe hona…bas main issliye…"

Sudhakar replied in angry stern tone… " fredrics…"

Freddy started laughing while sudhakar be silent waiting for his friend to finish his laughter and for his inner self to muster some energy and ask the question.

Freddy asked feeling the silence… " waise baat kya hai?"

Sudhakar replied in confused tone again… " kaisi baat?"

Freddy softly… " wahi joh tum mujhse poochna chah rahe ho sudhakar…bata do…abhi itne bhi dur nahi hua hain hum…"

Sudhakar replied in guilty tone… " fredrics tum abh bhi…main majbur hoon yaar (freddy wiped the silent tear that slipped down his eyes)…fredrics tum jante hona yaar mere liye yeh transfer zaroori tha…"

Freddy replied trying to sound normal now… " main janta hun sudhakar…bas…khair tum poocho kya poochna hai?"

Sudhakar felt hesitated… " nahi bas…main woh…Abhije…yaar kal baat…"

Freddy already sensed the question after hearing the half word as ABHIJE so said to his friend…

" Sudhakar tum seedhe seedhe abhijeet sir ka pooch kyun nahi lete…"

Sudhakar replied pretending to be shocked… " MAIN? Main kabh sir ka pooch raha tha…tum bhi na…

Freddy said in smile… " sir bilkul theek hain abh sudhakar…ghar per hain apne aur daya sir unse milne gaye hua hain…"

Sudhakar sighed and said simply… " acha acha…theek hai…(teasingly) tum yeh batao ki karnama kya kar diya tha unhone…

Freddy smiled and just said… " apne ek dost ki madad kar rahe the…"

Sudhakar… " ya kahani bana rahe the?"

Freddy said to his friend in clear warning tone… " Sudhakar…"

Sudhakar smiled softly and said… " yeh tumne unse toh nahi kaha tha… ABHIJEET…"

Freddy added in loving smile… " kyunki agar maine yeh keh diya hota toh tumhe hi problem hoti…"

Sudhakar became silent while freddy smiled as knew that Sudhakar too was aware of the fact, after a while sudhakar asked in low tone… " waise…kya maine sachme galat kiya tha fredrics?"

Freddy said in soft tone… " nahi sudhakar…tumhara gussa bhi jayaz tha…(in light tone) bas tumhari dikki wali harkat mere samajh nahi aayi thi…"

Sudhakar said in irritation… " Kya yaar fredrics phir wahi…"

Freddy said in laugh… " haahaha…aur woh laash ko pehchanna…phir woh briefcase…

Sudhakar said in complete embarrassment now… " Fredrics bas abh…( freddy still smiling) toh aur kya karta main haan…briefcase ko tumhare haath mein dekhakar itna gussa aaya tha na mujhe ki bas…phir investigation se bachne ke chakkar mein keh diya nahi pehchanta…"

Freddy said proudly… " ussi briefcase ne case bhi solve karwaya tha samjhe…"

Sudhakar said sighing…. " haan haan bilkul…(after few moments) mujhe abh bhi apne aap par bahot gussa aata hai yaar…mera abhijeet sir ke liye woh sabh kehna…unki maa ke bare mein bhi maine…"

Freddy in consoling tone… " Sudhakar gusse mein aur pareshani mein bahot si aisi baatein nikal jaati hain yaar muh se…(sudhakar remained silent so freddy continued) sudhakar abh bhool jaayo yaar uss case ko…"

Sudhakar said in strong tone… " nahi fredrics…uss case ne mujhe yeh ahsaas dilaya tha ki chahe main CID officer hi kyun na hun…shak mujhpar bhi hosakta hai… aur (low tone) ki Abhijeet sir sach mein galat nahi the…"

Freddy smiled and said in proud tone to cheer up his friend… " maine toh kaha hi tha tumse…"

Sudhakar uttered… " yeah fredrics the great…"

Freddy started laughing while sudhakar only smiling in whole.

Both kept talking for some time regarding different things and on various topics as were conversing after so long time.

ACP sir entered inside his house and directly headed towards his bed room. He took off his watch and coat and after placing them neatly on their places came out again and went towards kitchen.

Taking a glass of water in his strong grip he slowly gulped down the whole content feeling a cool sooth within himself. He looked towards the wall clock hanging on the front wall and after seeing the time as " 10.30 P.M" whispered…

" kaafi der lag gayi mujhe wahan per…pata hi nahi chala waqt ka…"

He again moved inside his room and checked his mobile after finding it blinking as received a message. He opened it in confusion and tension after seeing that it was from daya but a soft caring smile came over his lips as he read…

" Abhijeet bilkul theek hai Sir. Main bas abhi lauta hun usske paas se. Aap chinta na karein…

Good Night Sir Take care "

Acp sir messaged him back in soft caring smile.

He was thinking to call Abhijeet but dumped the idea as thought that he must be asleep by now.

" so gaya hoga abh toh abhijeet…daya bhi aise hi nahi lauta hoga…usse dawai waghera khilake hi nikla hoga woh (he jerked his head and after keeping the mobile over table moved with smile as) kal toh bureau aayenge hi janab…"

 ** _Next day_**

Abhijeet entered inside the bureau having a small smile on his face and looking much better than he did the other day.

Besides him Daya entered clearly frustrated from his buddy's antics but could not help feeling a great sooth inside his heart as both entered inside together.

Others looked towards them and immediately standing up came forward to ask abhijeet about his health.

Acp sir who was present inside his cabin saw the scene from inside and after seeing abhijeet couldn't help his disappointed yet calm smile. He opened his desk drawer and took out a badge along with a gun from his came out too.

He moved forward towards all while daya who saw him already said… " good morning sir…"

All turned to look at him as abhijeet also wished him as… ' good morning sir…"

Acp sir looked towards both and wished them morning while moved forward towards abhijeet with…

" Mujhe pura bharosa tha abhijeet ki tum kissi apradhi ki madad karne ki kabhi soch bhi nahi sakte…(he said looking towards abhijeet who was also looking in his eyes, acp sir continued) lekin main bhi mazboor tha abhijeet…DIG sir already yeh case dusri team ke hawale kar chuke the…mere haath bandh gaye the abhijeet…"

Abhijeet said in understanding tone… " I understand sir…"

Acp sir said again… " then I hope I am forgiven abhijeet?"

Abhijeet interrupted him as… " sir aap yeh kaisi baatein kar rahe hain? Aap jitna nahi sir magar shayad kuch andaza mujhe bhi haiki ek head kya face karta hai...ek taraf team ki umedein aur dosri taraf officials ka pressure…( acp sir was looking towards him in smile, abhijeet said in strong tone) please sir aap maafi nahi maange…"

Acp sir said feeling that he was gaining back a lost part of his energy now, he said proudly to the young officer while handing him over his batch as… " I am proud to welcome you back Sr. Inspector Abhijeet…"

Abhijeet took his badge in his hands with a proud smile. All others were happy too after getting back their senior.

Now Acp sir said to all after clearly feeling that they all were not in mood of work right now, but some work was still pending they needed to complete it so said… " chalo now all back to work…jitni jaldi kaam khatam hoga utni jaldi sabh ghar chale jana…"

All clearly bored got back to work as today they were just completing some pending file works.

While daya whispered to abhijeet before heading towards his desk… " kal joh padhaya tha yeh ussi ka asar tha na..."

Abhijeet looked at him and after that again turned his head in front and left towards his desk while shaking his head having a small smile on his face.

Daya too moved towards his desk in smile.

Here a case was reported so whole team moved to spot while Abhijeet after receiving quite a lot glares from daya and a perfect order from ACP sir stayed in bureau.

He was working on a file when found something weird regarding a case statement so stood up from his desk and headed towards Acp sir's cabin. He knocked the door and entered as Acp sir nodded his head while he was busy on call.

Abhijeet entered inside and after receiving a signal from Acp sir to settle down, sat over the chair silently.

Acp sir ended the call and turned towards abhijeet with… " haan abhijeet kya hua?"

Both discussed the case for sometime and finally abhijeet stood up when acp sir told him suddenly…

" Abhijeet Prithviraj tumhari tabiyet pooch raha tha aur kaha haiki usski team ne ya usne tumhe kuch pareshani..

Abhijeet interrupted him and said in soft tone… " nahi sir aisa kuch bhi nahi…"

Acp sir nodded after glancing towards his face with…. " haan maine bhi yahi keh diya hai…waise abh chot kaisi hai tumhari…"

Abhijeet said with smile… " main theek hun sir…woh toh aap log waqt per aagaye the warna shayad…

Acp sir interrupted him sternly… " haan haan…rai nahi mangi hai tumhari (abhijeet smiled, acp sir again) waise abhijeet sachem koi problem toh…

Abhijeet said in soft confident tone…. " sir aap har waqt unke aage peeche the…contact mein the…phir mujhe kya problem ho sakti thi…(acp sir shocked over that fact statement, abhijeet again) warna mujhe nahi lagta sir main aise freely investigate kar raha hota…"

Acp sir smiled and just turned his head towards file with… " haan chalo…itna toh mujhe karna hi tha jabh main case kisi aur team ke haathon jaane se nahi rok paya tha…"

Abhijeet said feeling a bit different suddenly after remembering sudhakar again…. " sir aap har waqt mere saath the aur aapko mujh par bharosa tha isse badhi cheez shayad mere liye kuch thi hi nahi…aapne har point per mera saath diya…(acp sir looked up towards him) shayad mujhe bhi aise hi sudhakar ka saath dena tha…

Acp sir shook his head and turned it towards file again with uttering… " phir wahi baat abhijeet…"

Abhijeet looked towards him and said finally…something which he was not even able to tell daya… " sir aap logo ne sudhakar se yeh kaha ki mera gussa…usspe trust na show karna jayaz tha (acp sir turned his eyes towards his right hand man) magar sir mere liye usska gussa mere gusse se kaheen jyada jayaz tha…usski irritation…usska mujhse cold hojana sabh…kyunki sir aapne tak mujhpar indirectly trust show kiya…magar maine toh usse yeh ahsas dila diya tha ki hum logon ko uss par bharosa hi nahi…(acp sir tried to say something but abhijeet said again) main aaj bhi usse maafi magna chahta hun sir uss waqt ke liye…kyunki galti meri bhi thi.

He left the room after that while acp sir looked towards his back and uttered… " Sachme hum dusron ki pareshani sirf jabh samajh sakte hain jabh hum unki jagah hon…"

 ** _When you are faced with a situation then only you realize what are the odds related to it._**

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Do read and review guys._**


End file.
